A New Beginning
by faery-of-fiction
Summary: Atobe knows that Shishido has gone as far as he can in singles, but thinks there is hope for him in doubles. Seeing how obsessed Ohtori is with Shishido, Atobe says goodbye to his lover in order to keep him by his side at nationals.


**A New Beginning**

Summary: Atobe knows that Shishido has gone as far as he can in singles, but thinks there is hope for him in doubles. Seeing how obsessed Ohtori is with Shishido, Atobe says goodbye to his lover in order to keep him by his side at nationals. Basically Atobe and Shishido sleep around and then Atobe passes Shishido off to Ohtori. It was supposed to be a threesome, but Atobe refused to have sex with Ohtori.

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis and its characters belong to Konomi.

* * *

Atobe looked down over the net and at Shishido who was sprawled across the ground panting heavily. "You've gone as far as you can in singles Ryou." He stated evenly, brushing away one small trickle of sweat. He had always admired his friend for being so determined in everything he did but sometimes dedication and practice wasn't enough. There also had to be this natural talent, a special tennis sense as it were. And it's not as if Shishido didn't have it, but his loss against Tachibana had shown Atobe that he had let the friendship they share cloud his judgment about his friend.

Shishido was good, but his skills leaned more towards doubles, where there could be someone to back up any weaknesses he had, and where he could help his partner overcome his. Shishido would go farther as a doubles player than he ever could as singles. And Atobe was not saying that to be rude. Some players were born to play singles, other doubles and only the rare few could do both. Atobe would only admit it to a select group of people, but he knew he would be wasted on the doubles court. He never did learn how to share properly.

"What the Hell are you talking about?" Shishido asked angrily, shifting into a seated position, wiping long strands of sweaty hair out of his face.

Atobe sighed; Shishido was always so difficult. Still he was a friend; one of the few people in the world Atobe could call such and know that it was reciprocated despite harsh words. In fact, they were probably friends because Shishido was one of the few people who wasn't afraid to tell him when he was being an idiot but who was still there to back him up when he needed it. A nice mixture of the two types of people he generally tended to attract to him.

"I'm talking about you, reinventing your game." Atobe finally answered. His eyes trailing from sharp blue eyes down a toned and muscle body. Shishido Ryou was fit, but there were always ways to improve.

"Oh, is that all?" Shishido said and immediately sprawled back out on the court. "Good to know it's nothing major." He chuckled slightly, still managing to toss Atobe a glare.

Atobe moved closer to the net and smiled down at Shishido, but before he could make a comment, something made his senses twitch, or rather, someone. Without needing to look, Atobe could tell there was someone watching them, though the person had just arrived the intensity of their stare was all but impossible to mistake. "He's watching you again you know." Atobe commented off handedly, making his way around the net to help the exhausted player to his feet. "He's always watching you. It's like an obsession of his. But it doesn't seem to be all one sided." He remarked as he reached down a hand to help the brunette onto his feet. And although he was the one holding on to the hand, it was Ohtori who had Shishido's attention.

"It's nothing. And he's not always watching me." Shishido snapped back. And the only reason he knew that Ohtori wasn't always watching him was that because every time he looked over at the kid, he'd look away immediately. It had been annoying as hell the first fifty or so times he had caught Ohtori staring at him only to have the taller player look away, but now it was sort of flattering. It almost felt a bit empty without the other's constant stare.

"Of course not. Even Ohtori has to do homework sometimes. Not to mention his music. Still, I'd say staring at you takes up a very large portion of his day." Atobe didn't let go of Shishido's hand and since Shishido wasn't struggling or putting up a fuss, it meant that he was in a more receptive and perhaps even playful mood.

"It's his time to waste." Shishido shrugged.

"Is he still watching, even when there's nothing to look at?" He asked, tugging on Shishido's hand so that he was pulled against him. The brunette's arm wrapping half around the blonde for balance.

"Are you suggesting we give him a reason to?" Shishido asked, arching an eyebrow and looking over Atobe's shoulder at the silver haired youth who had paused high up on the bleachers, mouth half open.

Atobe knew they were on a fairly public court, but it was late, and normally it would have only had been Shishido and him here, and maybe Oshitari if he wasn't busy practicing with his new double's partner and friend, Mukahi. There were no club practices on the second and fourth Friday of the month and as such, it meant they could practice and be themselves without judgment or worry. Atobe wasn't all that surprised to see Ohtori appear near the end of Shishido's and his impromptu match. But it was starting to bother him how the other was just always there.

With a smirk, Atobe leaned down so his lips just brushed Shishido's, "That's exactly what I'm suggesting." If nothing else, it would be fun and would hopefully help Ohtori to pick a course of action. There was nothing Atobe disliked more than indecision.

Shishido's eyes stayed locked on Ohtori's for a moment longer, taking in a slightly shocked expression, but definitely not one that was disgusted. But that really shouldn't have been surprising; there was a fine line between hero worship for a senpai and having a crush on a senpai. Finally forcing his eyes off the younger player, he stared into Atobe's blue eyes for a moment before letting his own close and connecting their lips again.

If Atobe wanted to give Ohtori a show then he wasn't going to complain. Atobe, despite his showy ways was actually rather a private person. And if he wanted to show off in front of Ohtori by kissing him, then he had a reason. Shishido made a note to ask him later but for now, he'd just enjoy the hand carding through sweaty locks that had fallen free from their pony and smooth lips on his own.

It wasn't often that Shishido was so pliant and willing without any sort of protest or stipulation, so Atobe took advantage of Shishido's giving mood and pulled the smaller teen closer to him, mindless of the sweat.

The two of them weren't technically dating, in the sense that they made dates and felt the repulsive need to touch each other all the time in public. But they were definitely more than friends. Had been for some time now, had enjoyed exploring each other's body and Atobe had thoroughly enjoyed introducing Shishido to the exquisite pleasures that such exploration could cause. And because of this long term not quite dating relationship, Atobe knew all of the spots on Shishido's body that was guaranteed to make him moan and turn him into a puddle of pleasure with the least amount of work.

So pulling away from Shishido's mouth, he began to suck and nibble on a spot just below his ear, and smirked as he felt Shishido cling to him just a bit tighter as his body trembled. He was tempted to look over to see what Ohtori was thinking of the display, but that would mean tearing his mouth away from Shishido's neck and he wasn't about to put a stop to those endearing little gasping moans the other was so good at making.

Shishido disliked when Atobe used underhanded tactics like this, but really it was difficult to complain when all his attention was focused on staying upright even as he felt his knees buckle under him. Moving closer to the blonde, he fisted his hands into Atobe's jersey and decided to just enjoy the pleasure the attention was giving him. He could get back at Atobe later anyway.

He gasped at a particularly hard bite, his eyes flying open and the angle he was standing at was just right that the first thing he saw was Ohtori, standing up on the bleachers, his mouth hanging slightly open and eyes wide as he watched their every move.

Somehow, knowing that Ohtori was watching, and perhaps even enjoying what he was seeing, made Shishido feel even more aroused. With a growl, he trailed his hands that were clinging to Atobe's shirt down the other's chest and sides until they wrapped around him and clung to Atobe's perfect ass.

Atobe purred against Shishido's neck at the unexpected fondling of his butt, shifting closer to Shishido, pressing their toned bodies and growing erections together. His actions shifted them so that neither of them could see the bleachers now, but that hardly mattered, Ohtori's obsessive stare could still be felt. And Atobe took great satisfaction in knowing that the other hadn't left yet. Though he had to wonder why the teen also wasn't doing anything more productive either.

Wondering if Ohtori just needed some more motivation, Atobe grabbed the bottom of Shishido's shirt and tugged it up, forcing Shishido to let him go long enough so he could pull the sweaty material up and off the muscled body. Trailing his fingers down the other's chest appreciatively, Atobe then pulled the willing Shishido to him and kissed him hard once again.

"Atobe…" Shishido growled out as he massaged the blonde's butt, "We're on the courts." And he did not feel like explaining to the faculty why the student council president and himself were standing on a court fondling each other. Even if it was sexy, and the fact that Ohtori was watching made everything feel that much better, the chance of getting caught was too real a risk to ignore, even for teenaged hormones.

Despite his complaints though, he didn't move away, he might have known they had to stop, but sometimes drawing away from Atobe when he was like this was more difficult than going without air. The tennis captain had a way of becoming completely captivating and alluring when he wanted, and Shishido was in a mood to play, it's just the location still set his senses on edge.

"Ignore the courts Shishido; you have better things to think about." Atobe purred out, a hand trailing down the other's sweat covered chest before disappearing under the white Hyotei tennis shorts. The way the brunette immediately grabbed a hold of him and the whimper that was wrung from his lips was more than satisfying to the Atobe heir.

It didn't take that much more to have Shishido's legs completely give out beneath him and Atobe lowered them both down to the ground, their limbs half tangled in a sweaty mess on one side of the net. The new position didn't slow down Atobe's questing hand though, it evenly stroked the long haired tennis player, encouraging Shishido to touch him in return as he ground his hips against the other's thigh sensuously.

Shishido growled out a protest that was more a moan before moving his hand to cup the front of Atobe's crotch and fondle the hard length there. Shishido knew that Atobe liked to show off at times, but generally the blonde was more careful than to do it in the middle of the courts, though since the courts was Atobe's preferred stage for theatrics he supposed it wasn't that shocking. Shishido couldn't bring himself to care either way now, he just needed Atobe's hand on him to move faster. Tugging at Atobe's shorts, he wrapped a hand around the other's hard cock and stroked it how he wanted his own erection to be touched.

Atobe was quick to pick up the hint and Shishido moaned at the increased touch, his head lolling to the side, an action Atobe quickly took advantage of as his mouth and teeth attacked the smooth skin, always just shy of marking it. In this position, Shishido could just make out Ohtori still watching them. It probably should have freaked him out, but in reality it made him shiver and moan more, thrusting up against Atobe's hand.

A gasp was wrung out of him at the movement and his eyes closed, but he could still feel the other's gaze on him and it was more than enough to bring him to the edge; Atobe's skill was enough to bring him over.

Atobe watched as Shishido came, the sight of his long haired friend's mouth half open in a silent moan always took his breath away, and he all but whimpered as Shishido's hand stopped moving against him. As soon as Shishido recovered enough of his senses, he was finishing what he started.

Atobe wasn't blind, he saw the reaction Shishido had to Ohtori, but he took great pleasure in the shocked look of the junior, and even more pleasure in the fact that he was the one holding and touching Shishido. Though it seemed he would have to share soon, assuming this was enough to get the silver haired teen to act.

"You better not fall asleep on me you lazy ass. You still have work to do." Atobe said giving the shoulder Shishido had slumped against a hard shrug to push the other off. The grumpy glare tossed his way was completely defeated by the sated look still on his face.

"Yeah yeah. How should I service you today?" Shishido asked in mock servility as his hand once again wrapped around Atobe and gave him several hard strokes before bending down further to lick at the tip. Giving head in public wasn't something Shishido would normally do, but an orgasm always seemed to make him more willing to try things out.

Well that was certainly more than what Atobe had been expecting. His hips bucked and he let out a sharp moan as Shishido's tongue and mouth teased his erection. Apparently it was more than what Ohtori was expecting too, because Atobe could see him retreating back up the tennis court bleachers and towards the exit before his eyes closed in bliss. His one hand tangled in Shishido's long sweaty locks, encouraging him on, while the other propped him up from the court, though it was threatening to give out at any moment.

It didn't take long for him to release, Shishido managing to make a mess of it as usual as his friend attempted to swallow but ended up choking instead. Atobe managed to toss Shishido his jersey before falling back on to the court feeling more exhausted then if he had played ten matches against Tezuka and Sanada combined.

Shishido took his jersey and wiped his mouth on it, using it to wipe them up quickly as well, making a note to do his own laundry when he got home tonight. Embarrassing stains on the bed sheets were one thing, but his tennis jersey would be really awkward to explain. Pulling up his shorts, he looked back up to the bleachers but didn't spot Ohtori, he wondered vaguely when he left, but decided that it didn't really matter. He just hoped it wouldn't make tennis practice weird.

"We should go clean up properly." Shishido suggested, tugging up Atobe's shorts before leaning down to give him a kiss, enjoying the face Atobe made when he came in contact with his own fluids.

"To the showers then." Atobe said, moving lethargically as he was still trying to get his breathing under control.

Later, as they were drying off and getting dressed to return to their homes, while Shishido was making a face at the dirty jersey before shoving it to the bottom of the bag, he heard Atobe's voice drift across to him. "If you want back on the team, you should ask Ohtori for help. You two would make a good pair." Shishido scowled at that.

"What the hell Atobe? Since when are you a matchmaker?" He slammed his locker shut and hiked his bag up on to his shoulder, he only got as far as the door before Atobe's hand was on his arm.

"This isn't about who you fuck Shishido, this is about your game and me wanting you by my side at Nationals." Shishido looked over at his friend with a startled face, Atobe never said things like that. "Don't let your pride be your downfall again." Atobe warned and released Shishido's arm. The ex-regular left the locker room wondering what the hell all of that meant but more determined than ever to find a way back on to the team.

Atobe released a sigh as the door closed behind Shishido wondering why he had to care so much about the most troublesome player on the team. With a shake of his head he gathered his belongings and called for the car to come pick him up at the front of the school. Perhaps he would have a talk with Ohtori if Shishido, like he expected he would, spent too much time trying to understand things before acting on them.

The next day of school wasn't what Atobe had predicted, and it perturbed him more than he would care to admit that his famous insight had let him down. But his satisfaction at seeing Ohtori do more than just stare certainly helped console him. He had been on his way to the student council office to work on some of the forms required for the upcoming festival when he noticed someone waiting outside his office door. Nodding to Ohtori, he unlocked the office and invited the taller teen in, closing the door behind them so they wouldn't be easily overheard.

"I heard what you said yesterday, Atobe-san." Ohtori began, sounding much more confident than Atobe thought he would be after yesterday's little show. But he always knew that Ohtori was made out of stronger stuff than what most of the tennis club, or even the school, would give him credit for. He wouldn't be a regular if he wasn't.

"Ah? And what exactly did you hear?" He sat gracefully behind his desk and began looking at the papers neatly stacked there.

"About Shishido-san going as far as he can in singles. I'm a good doubles player, I could train him." Ohtori offered, his eyes staring resolutely into Atobe's.

Atobe tilted his head slightly and let out a laugh. "You seem to be forgetting something Ohtori, Shishido's no longer a regular. He can't play doubles with anyone."

Ohtori hung his head and seemed to be nibbling, somewhat attractively Atobe thought, on his lower lip as he thought. "Then I'll help him train until he can challenge a regular and take their place." He looked determined, but one hand rose to play at his chain.

"It will have to be a humiliating defeat." Atobe warned, knowing that despite Ohtori's steely determination he was a kind and respectful boy. "Who among your friends will you be willing to betray for your dirty obsession?" He leaned across the desk, paperwork forgotten at the much more interesting game.

There was a long pause and Atobe feared that Ohtori would back down, say Shishido wasn't worth it, or that he couldn't do it. That wouldn't work if he wanted to give Shishido his dream back, if he wanted to see one of his own smaller dreams come true. He needed Ohtori, as loathe as he was to admit it, and as loathed as he was to give up Shishido's casual and fun sex, it would all be worth it in the long run, just as long as he knew he could trust Ohtori.

"Taki-senpai." Was the even reply and Atobe nodded in approval.

Brown eyes stared in to blue for a long moment, broken only by the quiet knock at the door. "Very well. We will meet at my house on Saturday morning, Shishido will be there, but please try not to let your drooling ruin my carpet." Atobe commanded, gesturing for Ohtori to leave now and invite the next soul in.

Ohtori blinked at him, most likely trying to decipher his meaning but dutifully followed the instructions like a good kouhai.

As the door to the bedroom opened, Shishido shifted under the sheets and looked over, "What the hell took you so long, I thought you went to get breakfast, not milk the cows for the god damned cereal." He sat up, the sheets slipping down his body to reveal a naked torso with several bite marks. But it wasn't Atobe he saw at the door.

"Choutarou!" Shishido squeaked out, tugging the sheet back up around his body. Where the hell was Atobe? Why was Ohtori here and where was his breakfast? "Where's Atobe?"

There was a chuckle behind Ohtori, and Atobe gave the taller teen a push in to his room. "What did I tell you about drooling on my carpet Ohtori?" He asked side stepping past him and in to the room so he could close the door behind him. If Shishido was going to throw a fit before acquiescing there was no reason for all of the staff to hear it too. Crossing the space to his bed he sat down on the edge by Shishido's legs and offered him a muffin and juice.

He had invited Shishido over the night before for some fun, and his friend had agreed and even allowed himself to be talked in to staying the night, something Atobe insisted on. Shishido didn't know it yet, but last night had been Atobe's good bye, he doubted the two of them would ever have the same type of relationship and casual sex between them again. Not that he could blame Ohtori for wanting to possess the free spirited, if not quite rude and clueless beauty who was naked in his bed. It was just that Atobe had been hoping to hold on to him for a bit longer before the need to set him free for his own good came around. But then he had to go and lose to Tachibana.

Looking at Shishido, Atobe saw that despite his embarrassment and curiosity at Ohtori's appearance he was indeed making short work of the food. Ohtori on the other hand seemed to be frozen to the spot, but at least he wasn't drooling.

"Ryou, I invited Ohtori over today. He's going to help you get your regular spot back." Atobe leaned forward and brushed sleep tousled hair out of Shishido's face. The spectator didn't at all bother him and really Shishido should have been either after the display on the tennis courts, but his friend was a contrary creature and the more intimate setting of the bedroom might spook. He certainly hoped not, Atobe was expecting one more memory before he completely let the other go.

"And after that, he's going to be your partner and together you two will be the best doubles players in Japan." The boast, he was sure, would not be a fictional one. He had every bit of confidence in his friend and in the over ambitious second year.

Shishido looked from Atobe to Ohtori and then back to his muffin. "So you're gonna let me back on the team?" To him, that was the most important thing, tennis came before school and even before sex. Not that the other things didn't have their place, but his focus was always on tennis. And while being a doubles player isn't what he had been training for, he knew he could do it, and he knew he'd rather be playing with someone than not at all. And really, Ohtori wasn't such a bad choice; they were already attuned to each other's presence so they were already a step ahead of many other players.

"No, I'm not just going to let you back on the team. You'll have to earn it. And the statue there has pledged his undying loyalty and help to you."

"Undying loyalty huh? That true Choutarou?" He asked with a sideways grin. The situation was weird, and he tried not to think about the fact that he was naked in Atobe's bed and calling the tennis captain by his last name while he called the second year intruder by his first. He also tried to ignore the smirk on Atobe's face that said just enough to tell Shishido that he wasn't the one underdressed for the party but that the others were overdressed.

"Uhh… Yes! Shishido-san." Ohtori finally spat out, his cheeks an adorable red colour. But despite the obvious embarrassment or discomfort at being thrust in to an unknown situation, it was clear in the steady steps that Ohtori took towards the bed that the junior knew exactly what he wanted. Shishido was a bit astounded to realize that what that was, was him. When he earned that kind of devotion he had no idea, but he wasn't about to turn it away. Not when he'd felt himself being drawn to that obsessive stare for the past few weeks now, and perhaps even longer if he were being honest.

Shishido nodded and turned back to Atobe, grabbing his wrist and pulling him close so he could whisper in his ear. "You've been plotting without me haven't you?"

"Merely taking action." Atobe smiled and looked over to Ohtori, "If I waited for you two to do something the tennis season would be over. What good would that do me?" Sometimes Atobe wondered why he even bothered, Shishido was more often a pain in his side than anything and doubles pairs in general were a headache but in the end, he was loyal to his friends in return.

Shishido snorted and muttered something impolite while Ohtori merely nodded out a thanks before moving to the edge of the bed. His eyes were following the contours of Shishido's bare chest, the sheet having fallen down around his waist again while he ate. "Do you always have to stare?" Shishido asked a mixture of arrogance and embarrassment in his voice as he glared up at Ohtori.

"Sorry… Shishido-san." Ohtori said quickly with a half bow, his eyes still fixed on the smooth tanned skin.

Atobe refrained from rolling his eyes, if only because it was such a plebian thing to do. "This is why I've chosen to intervene. Honestly you two." He said with a shake of his head, grabbing the sheet that was protecting Shishido's modesty and giving it a tug until it was crumpled in a pile at the end of the bed.

As expected Shishido's cheeks flushed an adorable shade of pink while he squeaked and a hand went to cover himself. Ohtori was probably embarrassed about the situation but the lust and hunger was the only thing on his face when Atobe looked over at him with a smug grin. "Isn't he marvelous?" He asked Ohtori as his hands reached out to Shishido's body and started caressing it, allowing his friend to keep a little bit of modesty for the moment, there was no point in causing the junior to have a nosebleed.

"Uhh Atobe-san… I don't think this is very fair to Shishido-san." Ohtori said politely, but the lust in his eyes and the growing bulge in his tennis shorts betrayed him.

"Well Ryou, am I being unfair?" Atobe asked huskily, crawling alongside Shishido's body so he could kiss his neck and ear, two prominent weak spots he had shortly after they had started being more than just friends.

"Shit, Atobe…" Shishido squirmed slightly and was eventually forced to give up his attempt to cover his privates as he instead gripped the sheets at the onslaught of tingly pleasure. Looking away to give Atobe more room to work, his face turned to look right at Ohtori's crotch. "Come here." Shishido said, gesturing for Ohtori to move to the head of the bed so he could reach him.

Like a good turned on kouhai, Ohtori shuffled up alongside of he bed, his hands hovering in the space between Shishido's skin and himself, tempted to touch but clearly unsure how to proceed. Shishido had no such problems and as soon as Ohtori was in reaching striking distance grabbed on to his shorts and gave them and the boxers beneath them a sharp tug, leaving Ohtori's erection free to bob in the space between them. "You're overdressed." Shishido said roughly, his voice hitching as Atobe wrapped a hand around his own erection with a chuckle.

Shishido had half thought that Ohtori would squeak or blush or even flee from the room, but instead he gave a nod and quickly kicked off his shorts and pulled the t-shirt over his head, the gleaming silver cross falling on to a muscled chest.

The command, "Roll over Ryou." Broke Shishido out of his admiration of the other's body and he complied by shifting awkwardly around on the bed, and with guidance from Atobe was on his hand and knees, his nose all but brushing against Ohtori's thigh. Atobe was behind him and with the sound of a small clicks, he knew what was about to happen back there.

"Tell me if it gets too much." Shishido told Ohtori softly as his face nuzzled against the taller teen's erection. Hearing a strangled word of agreement, Shishido shifted his head and licked a long trail from the base of Ohtori's cock all the way to the tip, repeating this several times before taking it in to his mouth and sucking.

Atobe smirked as Shishido got to work, that was certainly going to be one thing he would miss, Shishido gave the best head, and to think, he had almost given up on trying to get the other to go down on him. Thankfully after the first time Shishido had reluctantly agreed, his friend had developed quite an obsession to anything oral, and Atobe all too happily took advantage of it when he could.

But giving head was not Shishido's only asset, and as the junior experienced Shishido's mouth first hand, Atobe prepared his lover's entrance, tenderly adding one lube-covered finger after the other. Shishido was still fairly loose from their late night tryst, and Atobe leaned forward to nip at the other's tailbone as he sunk a third finger slowly in to him, shifting them around until they brushed against the spot that made Shishido buck and moan.

Satisfied that his friend was prepared, Atobe stripped off his clothes and tore in to one of the condom packages and set to work preparing himself, all the while taking in the view of Shishido pleasuring his soon to be doubles partner.

Shishido groaned when talented fingers left him, but it did mean he could concentrate on what Ohtori liked most and what he didn't, carefully speeding up and slowing down as the small gasps and moans slipping past Ohtori's lips indicated he should.

Feeling Atobe spread his cheeks, and rub a condom covered cock against his entrance, Shishido pulled off of Ohtori's erection to kiss and bite at his hip bone instead, not wanting to accidentally bite him as he was pressed in to. From the groan coming from Ohtori, it seemed the sight of his sempai being taken was more than enough to make up for the pause in his blowjob. Hands that had been gripping lightly in his hair, combed through the tousled strands with a reassuring awe as Atobe seated himself inside of him. Shishido let out a silent gasp and lowered his head to the sheets, taking a few moments to adjust to the feeling, Atobe barely rocking inside of him to soothe him just the way he liked it.

Actions sped up and got harder after that, Shishido moaning out every time Atobe rocked in to him, his mouth occasionally occupied with pleasuring Ohtori, though he knew he was doing a poor job of it. Atobe, whose hand was on his hip, had yet to reach around to stroke him in time to his thrusting like he normally did and somewhere between the thrusting and sucking he realized what Atobe had planned and while part of him was excited at the possibility another part mourned the loss of something he'd knew he'd always cherished. Determined to send Atobe off properly, he bucked back against his captain, moaning out the word, "Keigo." As Atobe's thrust became more erratic and eventually stilled with one last hard thrust.

Atobe was panting as he slumped against the back of Shishido, and normally, Shishido would have finished as well and he would have pulled the other on to the bed for a hug and a brief nap despite Shishido's protests that he was gross and sticky. But this wasn't like normal times, and Atobe quickly composed himself, pulling out of Shishido and tossing the used condom in the nearby trash. "Switch with me Ohtori." He said, pulling Shishido away from Ohtori's crotch and positioning him so that he was lying on his back. He leaned in to give him a kiss, languid and deep, tasting just a hint of Ohtori on Shishido's tongue.

Pulling back, he moved to the side, allowing Ohtori access to his friend, while he sat at the head of the bed, and combed through Shishido's hair, content for the moment to watch how the final act proceeded.

Shishido pulled Atobe in for another quick kiss, feeling breathless and horribly aroused. Looking at Ohtori, he shamelessly spread his legs and invited Ohtori to him, he wanted this, and he wanted the junior. It was a scary realization and one that Atobe had probably been trying to make him see for the past several weeks. "Choutarou, please." He said roughly, reaching out to Ohtori.

Finally, the junior took his hand and crawled on to the bed and between Shishido's legs. "Condom." Was Atobe's mild warning as he pointed beside the junior's knee. Atobe may enjoy casual sex, but that didn't mean he didn't support safe sex. What Shishido and Ohtori got up to later was none of his business, but in his house on his bed, Ohtori would play by his rules.

Watching Ohtori struggle with the condom wrapper and then roll the latex down his length, Atobe momentarily wondered if this was the teen's first time, and realized he didn't really care. If not, then there was nothing to worry about, if it was, well he had already had an example of what to do, and it wasn't like the rest was all that complicated. Besides, Atobe knew dozens of people, male and female who would sell their souls for an opportunity like the one Ohtori was getting right now.

Shishido waited impatiently for Ohtori to get ready, tempted to sit up and help speed things up but was reluctant to pull away from Atobe's comforting caresses. Just as he was wondering if he should just take things in to his own hands to stop himself from going insane, Ohtori pressed in to him causing Shishido to let out a sharp yell and his muscles to clench.

Ohtori was definitely bigger than Atobe and he squirmed around in a moment of discomfort as he forced himself to relax, the small rocking motions, that Ohtori must have picked up from Atobe, helped. "God, Choutarou." Shishido muttered, turning his head to press against Atobe's naked thigh, trying to muffle his moans.

Sex with Atobe was always good, but there was intensity in Choutarou's every movement that rocked Shishido to the core. When the taller teen leaned down to kiss along his neck, Shishido thought he would break under it all. Atobe was there to support him and hold him, the soft touches grounding him and forcing him to not run away, and helping him enjoy his new lover.

He knew from the start that he wouldn't last long, not with the round he'd just gone with Atobe, so when Ohtori shifted his hips, most likely by accident, to rub again and again over that bundle of nerves that made him shatter and completed him all at once, Shishido came hard. Ohtori paused only a moment, staring down at him in awe before kissing him deeply, his hips snapping back and forth.

Atobe could see that Shishido was tired, even as he moaned out his sated pleasure and Ohtori continued to thrust in and out of him. But he doubted Shishido would trade his position for anything in the world. There was a contentment in his features that was hardly ever there when it was just the two of them. And the way arms futilely clung to Ohtori's back and the mantra of 'Choutarou' told him that his work here was done.

As Ohtori climaxed with a rough moan of Shishido's name, or so Atobe assumed, he leaned down to Shishido's ear and bit at it, "Make sure you two get some rest, I'll be expecting to see some good tennis later." He whispered, pressing a kiss to the side of Shishido's face before sliding off the bed and in to a purple robe with frills. He'd go ask the kitchen staff to send up a proper meal for the two of them before Shishido complained about malnutrition and being starved to death. Then maybe he'd do some homework he had been putting off. He imagined after that, the two might have come to some battle plan on how things would proceed for them.

Shishido barely registered the words, his eyes already drooping shut now that Ohtori had pulled out of him and allowed his legs to fall back to the bed. His breathing was heavy but slowing, and he wasn't entirely sure he wanted the tingling he could feel all over to stop any time soon. Ohtori shifted around a bit but finally settled next to him, Shishido sitting up to grab the sheet before pulling him closer. "Thank you." He muttered out at last in to the silent bedroom. Normally Atobe and him would just fall asleep after he complained a bit, but he didn't feel that was the right thing to do with Ohtori.

"For what Shishido-san?" Ohtori asked in all innocence as if he hadn't just pounded his senpai in to the mattress and his hands weren't playing over the plains of his stomach muscles and fingering drops of sticky liquid.

"Helping me get back on the team." Shishido replied. He was a proud man, but even he knew when Atobe was right, and if he wanted to get back on the team, which he did, he needed Ohtori's help.

"It's alright Shishido-san, I don't mind at all." Ohtori began, smiling openly at him, "It's because I lo-" Shishido quickly raised a hand to Ohtori's mouth to stop him from speaking.

"I think it's too early for that yet." He said, waiting for Ohtori to give a confused nod before ruffling the silver hair, "Let's just see where we are after you get over your little obsession and I get back on the team." Ohtori brightened and nodded, giving Shishido a breathtaking kiss before snuggling back against him.

Shishido sighed and shut his eyes. He just knew this over eager kouhai was going to be the end of him, but somehow, he couldn't be mad at the giant puppy dog. He'd get back on the team with his and Atobe's help, he'd become the best double's pair in the history of the Kantou region even better than Seigaku's Golden Pair, and he'd be by Atobe's side when they made it to Nationals.

All and all, it wasn't that bad a way to start a Saturday, maybe later, he'd even write a thank you note to Tachibana for humiliating him and getting him kicked off the team. Or at least give him some hair care advice.

- End -


End file.
